A Pirate's Heart
by Zigon
Summary: It is said that to have a pirates heart, you must put others before yourself, no matter how dangerous it could be for you. When Mike decides to come back to his job and fix the broken animatronics, he becomes a permanent member of the Fazbear Family, but more importantly, he once more becomes Foxy's first mate.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Well. Here's a new story for you guys. I didn't have a lot of time so I just put a bit out there. If I get enough support from reviews I will make sure that chapters are at least 4k words. Make sure to leave a review if you want more._

* * *

Something was off. Mike couldn't put his finger on it. but something was definitely wrong. He had just walked into the pizzeria after his nightly dose of 3 hours of sleep. He had woken up feeling like he was being watched and the feeling had grown into a prickling of fear and unease in his stomach. He knew that there was nothing different about that particular day, but still, he knew something was up.

Groaning, he looked up at the stage and saw that the three animatronics were standing on the stage, still as always, but he could just imagine the black eyes of the robot murderers as they stared through the cameras at him. Mike shivered involuntarily and made his way back to the office, unaware of two eyes watching him from the shadows.

This was his last day of his 3rd week at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. He knew that if he stayed he would just have a higher chance of being killed and stuffed in a suit. He had never known why, but whenever he tried applying for other jobs, he would be denied on the grounds that he wasn't experienced enough. He had never understood what the problem was. You didn't go to college to study as a mechanical engineer just to get turned down at all of the jobs he applied for.

Grunting, he looked at the tablet, just as the device that had kept him alive for the past few weeks struck twelve. Immediately, the adrenaline surged through his body. After the first week, he had realized that the robots were still going easy on him by night six. He was actually a little bit grateful to the animatronics for making him think fast on his toes and his reaction times had definitely improved tenfold.

Another effect of working at the haunted pizzeria was that hours seemed to pass in minutes. The clock had already gone to one and none of the animatronics had moved. Frowning, Mike quickly checked the camera that monitored Pirate's Cove, only to find that the star curtains were untouched.

His frown increased when his shift ended without activity. He became increasingly worried when he noticed that not only had the animatronics not been moving, but he almost got the sense that the life had been drained out of them.

As he was pondering this, a short man came through the glass door of the pizzeria, making Mike whip around, pulling the baton that he had finally convinced the asshole of a manager to get him.

Hands up, the manager gave a small grin. "We wouldn't want to have to fire you, now would we Mike," he said, his tone iced with the smallest hint of loathing.

No sir." he breathed and immediately replaced the baton on his belt. "The weirdest thing happened tonight sir," Mike said nervously.

The manager looked up, clearly uninterested as he fiddled with the pizzeria's keys. "And what might that have been?" he said, his voice in a monotone as he couldn't manage to get the lock to open.

"Well... tonight none of the animatronics moved at all. And as far as I can tell, they weren't even turned on tonight." Mike said, trying to be the tiniest bit gentle with the man, so not to make the managers legendary temper explode. He could name a few employees that had gotten onto the man's bad side and were fired.

Immediately, the manager dropped the keys and swiveled to face Mike. "Did you just say..." he muttered, before dashing over to the animatronics and waving his hand in front of their faces.

"They should be turned on by now," he muttered pacing, clearly exasperated. Finally, he looked up. "If these animatronics don't move by the end of the day, we're going to have to shut down for the week, and if they don't move by the end of the week, they'll have to be scrapped, and we'll be out of business!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air as he spoke.

"But how am I going to get a repairman on such a short notice. Last time I tried to get one, the stupid bear nearly killed him. Got us a one-star review too." he said under his breath.

Mike, still standing there decided to go for broke. "Sir? I have a degree in mechanical engineering and if you wanted to, maybe I could fix the animatronics in turn for some money?" he asked hopefully, a little bit flustered.

The manager sighed. "I know son, it's just that the restaurant is so tight on money that we can't afford to pay you anymore. We could, however, offer you food if you come to fix these robots?" the manager asked hesitantly, reaching out his hand.

Mike though about how bad the situation at his apartment was for food, so giving it careful consideration decided that life couldn't get much worse for him. Sighing, he reached out and shook the manager's hand. "Deal."

* * *

He opened the door to his apartment and collapsed on his bed, feeling like he had caught the flu, or maybe something worse. He got up and went to look in his fridge. Nothing but a half drank soda and some moldy cheese. Sighing, he realized that he was really going to have to work if he wanted to eat.

Before he fell asleep, he thought about which one of the animatronics he was going to fix first. He didn't just want to make them operate. He wanted to make them like new again. Looking over to the table by the side of his bed, he gave a small sigh as he looked at the picture of a red-furred fox holding a small child with messy black hair and a huge grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_A young boy, around the age of 7 was in quite a predicament. You see, Mike Schmidt been begging his parents all day to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, only to decide against it when he saw a boy from his school walking into the restaurant. The boy's name was Marcus and he enjoyed tormenting Mike every day at school. Not wanting anything to repeat, he had crawled into the back seat and sat on the floor, not getting out of the car despite his parents calls. After trying, (and failing) to get Mike out of the car once again, his dad grinned at his mom, a plan formulating in his mind._

 _"Bye Mike! We're going to go in to the pizzeria. See you later!" his dad exclaimed quite happy with himself. Mike immediately sat up shocked to see that his parents were walking away from the car that he was holed up in. He immediately opened the door and ran outside._

 _"No! You can't leave without me!." he ran to catch up to his parents and gave a small smile when they grinned at him and he held there hands as he walked through the doors to the restaurant. The first thing that happened when he entered the pizzeria was that he was hit by a strong sense of belonging. Like maybe he could feel safe. And then the fresh scent of pizza and the screaming of the other kids in the restaurant caught up with him and his grin widened as his parents went to go sit down at one of the booths close to the stage._

 _He looked up from the table and saw the one thing that had brought him to the restaurant. Up on the stage were three animatronics. In the center was a large bear with a hat that was looking around at the different children as he sang a catchy song about pizza. To his right was a purple bunny with an orange v-neck guitar. And to the bear's left was a chicken that was also singing. She had a cupcake in her hand and a bib that proudly declared, "Let's Eat!"_

 _Mike looked to his parents and his mom nodded at him. This was all the confirmation he needed to run over to the stage and push his way to the front of the other kids and glance up at the animatronics with admiration. As the song finished all of the children cheered and Freddy spoke into his microphone. "We're going to be taking a short break, so go eat some pizza!" The kids cheered again, Mike somehow managing to be the loudest of all of them, and ran off to their tables. Mike wasn't hungry yet, so he continued to wander around the pizzeria._

* * *

 _He played a few games at the arcade, before he saw Marcus walking towards him and he sprinted away. He finally ended up near another stage where there where there was another animatronic. He made his way over to the stage. He was confused as to why none of the kids were at the stage. The animatronic was a red fox who was currently sitting on the edge of the stage looking quite sad. Mike approached him and spoke._

 _"Why are you all alone?" he said in a curious tone. The fox started and looked up to see a small child that could be no older than seven standing there looking at him with questioning eyes. The fox looked at him, equally curious as to why a child would want to come over here._

 _"The other children be a wee bit frightened of all the sharp metal on me body lad." said the fox in a tone that clearly meant he was expecting the child to be scared of him as well. Mike tried to understand why the children wouldn't like the fox._

 _He looked at the fox again and he didn't see anything wrong with him. All he saw was another animatronic."I don't think you look scary Mr. Fox! I think you look cool" he said in a small voice while looking at the floor, almost ashamed that he had spoken to the animatronic. Foxy looked up at him with a glint in his eye and spoke in a slightly awed tone, feeling the innocence radiating off of the child._

 _"My name be Cap'n Foxy, the most feared pirate o' the seven seas, what be your name laddie? the fox said with reborn eagerness. He had yet to meet a child that really wanted to be friends with him. The company didn't have the money to fix him and he had taken a slightly more menacing appearance over the years._

 _"My name's Mike." the young child said, still to shy for the fox's liking. Mike seemed far to quiet and unsure of himself. Foxy knew that there was something different about the child. He decided that he would become friends with Mike._

 _"That be a fine name laddie! How would ye like ta hear one of Cap'n Foxy's tales of the seven seas?" It had been a while since one of the wee laddies or lasses had been interested enough to listen to one of his stories. He hoped that maybe he had found a child that wanted to listen._

 _"Would you really tell me a story?" Mike spoke in a voice that spoke volumes about the child's self esteem. He was a shy child and was sure that he would never amount to anything. Foxy smiled at the youth and began his story. It was about his facedown with the terrifying Captain Blackbeard, and how he and his first mate, Mike, had sunk Blackbeard's ship and found the buried treasure on Skull Island. The entire time, Mike listened with rapt attention to the tale the fox wove and laughed at the funny parts, and was shocked at the parts with action. But altogether, he was enjoying himself far more than he should have._

 _When the tale finally ended Mike looked up at the captain with new found amazement and spoke to the pirate. "Cap'n Foxy you're my favorite animatronic ever!" with a once again shy voice as he turned his head down to the floor._

 _Foxy's felt his pump warm as he looked down again at the youth. "That be a mighty nice thing to say Mike, I-" Foxy was cut off by Mikes parents waving over at him "Mike! It's time go home!" his dad called to him. Mike ran over towards his parents._

 _'Bye Foxy! I'll come back to see you soon!" Mike said with child like excitement before racing off towards his car with his parents. Foxy watched him go, a little sad that his time with the boy was over, but he was eternally grateful that someone had decided to listen to his stories again. He figured it was about time for him to go and tell the others about the boy. He grinned again as he stood up and walked towards backstage._

* * *

Mike once more sighed to himself trying to get his mind into a better place before he flopped onto his bed as he remembered all of the amazing times he had with Foxy and the other animatronics. He was still in the dark as to why the animatronics were trying to kill him. Once more sighing, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep wishing that maybe he could have his true family back,

When he woke up he felt even worse than before and his headache returned as a pounding rush of pain threatened to bring him to the ground. He knew that he needed something to eat. Badly. Looking over at the clock he realized that it was 9:07. His face fell into a grimace as he pulled himself out of bed and began to get dressed in his guard uniform, Making sure his baton was on his belt as well as his keys, he left his apartment building and got in his car.

When he arrived at work, the manager was waiting for him in his office, feet propped up on the desk. The pizzeria had been closed all day and the animatronics were still standing on the stage, albeit motionless Mike noted to himself

"Well Mike, I've talked to the higher ups and they've agreed that we can pay you in food in exchange for you fixing the animatronics." Mike breathed a sigh of relief. At least he would be able to eat that night. "They want you to start out by fixing Bonnie. Just today one of his ears fell off." Mike nodded to the manager. He understood why the kids would want Bonnie up and running again. They loved when he would play his guitar almost more than they loved Freddy's singing.

As Mike was about to walk out of the office to go get his tools the manager spoke once more. "Mike." Mike turned around and looked at the manager, his eyebrows quirked. "Just be careful, okay son. Try to get some more sleep."

Mike nodded to his manager before walking outside to get his tools. After he had accomplished the small feat of walking all the way across the vast parking lot to his small car, he walked back in, noticing that the manager had left, and made his way over to the stage. Before he hoisted himself up, he spoke to the animatronics.

"I don't know if you guys can hear me, but, uh… I'm going to be trying to, you know, fix you, so I would appreciate it if none of you bit my head off or anything while I'm working. And uh… maybe if you guys start moving again tonight you can down to my office and we can talk. About stuff. Or not, if you don't want to." His hand unconsciously moved to the back of his head as he stuttered out some mixed up words before climbing up onto the stage trying to hide his embarrassment. He decided to start washing Bonnie's legs and feet first.

The job turned out to much more than he had expected, as Bonnie's joints were covered in all sorts of rust and mold. He ran the cloth into Bonnie's joints and over the soft purple fur, not enjoying himself in the slightest. When he had finally finished the unpleasant job, he caught Bonnie looking at him and he gulped audibly.

He decided to get the worst over with now, and spoke tentatively to Bonnie. "I'm going to wash your mouth and your face now, so I would appreciate it if you would let me keep my arm." he said with a bit of a grimace. Bonnie looked at him with a dark gaze, before finally agreeing and moving his eyes in a way that Mike took as an affirmative. Mike made sure to take as little time as possible but still made Bonnies teeth look white and shiny. He finished off the head with the ears, having to stand up high to try and reach up that high,

As he started doing the same thing to Bonnie's arms and chest, he noticed Bonnie's eyes following his hand, as if he was scared that Mike would hurt him as he moved the washcloth over his purple fur. Mike smirked to himself as he got an idea in his head. He moved the cloth onto Bonnie's nose. Bonnie struggled trying to watch the cloth. He went cross eyed and began to lose his balance. Mike laughed out loud at the expression on Bonnies face before the rabbit fell forward crashing into Mike and sending him backwards. He tried to steady his balance but his feet were already in the air. His final glance was that of an expression that could be something akin to worry in Bonnie's eyes. Mike questioned everything he knew about the animatronics as he tumbled off the four foot stage, falling hard on his head in the process.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Long time no see... This is kind of awkward. Yah I haven't uploaded in a while... But I'll try to do better. Chapter three is in the works coming in less than a week, it will be at least 3k words. So um... I guess I'll see ya then. Please review. They are what motivates me to write more. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is out a little earlier than I thought it would, but hey, who cares! This chapter is focused a lot more on the flashback between Mike and the other animatronics. If you're wondering why Bonnie doesn't seem to remember who Mike is, I'll get to that in a couple chapters. R&R!

* * *

 _Wonder. Excitement. Welcoming. Mike Schmidt did not think he would ever stop feeling these things every time he would walk through the glass doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. This was his second time coming to the pizzeria and he was worried that maybe Foxy wouldn't remember him at all. He would just be another child to the animatronic._

 _He took in the sights around him, such as the ticket counter with kids getting prizes, the arcade with kids playing games, the main stage with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica playing music for all of the children, and finally, he could see the edge of the Pirate's Cove stage to the left of the main stage._

 _After his parents sat down at the same table that they had been at before, and he had quickly gotten permission from his mom to go play, he ran over to the stage of pirate's cove, only to see that the purple curtains were shut and there was no red fox anywhere in sight._

 _"Sorry buddy. Foxy's not here right now. But i can let you in on a little secret." Mike leaned closer to the person that he now deemed as a Fazbear employee. "Foxy will be here in a couple minutes. You'll know when he get's here if you go watch the other three on the main stage."_

 _The little boy seemed to be satisfied with this, and the security guard smiled. "My names Jeremy. Come get me if you need something alright buddy." Jeremy said reassuringly to the small child. Mike's face almost gleamed with excitement. He barely had to time to shout out a quick thank you before he bolted towards the main stage._

 _On the main stage, the three animatronics were singing a song that was about sharing and being nice to everybody. After the song was finished , the lights in the restaurant dimmed and everybody looked up towards the main stage to try to figure out what was going on._

 _Up onstage, Freddy spoke gesturing to both of the animatronics, "Bonnie, China, do you guys have any idea what's going on?" his voice was deep and smooth and reminded Mike of chocolate. All of the kids watched in rapt interest at the three robots onstage._

 _"Beats me Freddy!" Bonnie spoke. His voice was more high pitched than Freddy's sounding a little bit childlike and reminding Mike quite a bit of the electric guitar that the rabbit played. "Don't look at me!" Chica said with one hand on her hip. Her voice was higher pitched than Bonnie's but it was quite soft and sounded very girlish._

 _Suddenly, a loud and boisterous tune played from the speakers surrounding the stage, and a red blur jumped onto the stage. "Avast Cap'n Fazbear! Drop yer sails and prepare to be boarded!" the lights shifted onto the form of Foxy, who looked quite intimidating with his captain's hat and eyepatch, sword drawn and pointed directly at Freddy._

 _Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all thrown wooden swords plastic swords from the various staff members positioned around the stage. All three of the animatronics, in turn, pointed there swords directly at Foxy, who looked appalled and chose his next words._

 _"Ye never fight fair do ye, Cap'n Fazbear!" he spoke, his pirate voice radiating throughout the restaurant, drawing the attention of Mike's parents. "Three be a bigger than number than one, so I'm gonna be needing a first mate. Which one of you laddies or lasses thinks they have what it takes?"_

 _There was a moment of confusion from the three other animatronics. This wasn't part of the script that they had been taught earlier. It seems that Foxy had decided to change things up little bit. And with that, every child in the restaurant screamed as loudly as they could to try to get Foxy's attention._

 _Foxy scanned the crowd of children trying to find one of them that looked like a good first mate. When his eyes landed on Mike, a moment of recognition passed before his eyes. That was the child from yesterday! Foxy searched the crowd until he saw Mike's parents (he recognized them from yesterday) and looked straight at them. Mike's dad smiled and nodded to the fox who, without a moment's hesitation extending his arm towards the youth._

 _Just as Mike was thinking that Foxy had forgotten all about him, a furry red arm came into view right in front of him, which was connected to the rest of a red fox. He gave an earsplitting grin and took the captains hand before he was hauled up onto the stage beside the red animatronic._

 _The main three animatronics realized that this was the child that Foxy had told them so much about the other day. The one that didn't care at all about Foxy's appearance and instead decided to listen to the foxes stories. Smiling, Freddy spoke, "Are you just going to stand there Foxy, or are you and your first mate going to do something!"_

 _Foxy looked down towards Mike, and then launched forward and clashed swords with Bonnie, while Mike went after Chica and locked swords with her, laughing all the way. Foxy made quick work of Bonnie, who dropped his sword and comically fell down to the ground._

 _Foxy then raced over, dodging a blow from Freddy, to help Mike fend off Chica. Combined, the two of them easily disarmed Chica and, like Bonnie, she fell down to the ground in an overly exaggerated motion. Turning around, Foxy launched towards Freddy and the two of them clashed._

 _Neither Freddy nor Foxy could get the upper hand. Mike knew he should probably be helping Foxy but he was perfectly content to just stand there and watch the two animatronics in awe. That was until Foxy's sword was knocked out of his hand and clattered to the ground._

 _Foxy looked to his right and saw the glint in Mike's eyes. He whipped his arm up as quickly as possible and caught the sword Mike had thrown to him, and disarmed Freddy before he had any clue what was happening. All of the children cheered for Foxy._

 _Mike smiled and looked over at Foxy… and saw Bonnie approaching behind him. Bonnie stealthily knocked the sword from Foxy's hand, as the two other animatronics got up and retrieved their swords. "The show's over Foxy." Freddy said as he pointed the sword._

 _Foxy looked over at Mike and shouted, "Abandon ship laddie!" as he ran towards Mike, who was running towards Pirate Cove. Together, the two of them got to the edge of the stage, launched themselves through the air and back into the air, laughing at the cheers of the children as they ran through the stared purple curtains_

* * *

Mike pulled himself off the floor swearing to himself. Why the hell would it have been a good idea to screw with a giant purple bunny. Dusting off the front of the extremely uncomfortable uniform that he had been forced to wear by his again, asshole of a boss, he grunted in pain as he got back up onto the stage.

He then become the excruciating task of trying to haul a two hundred pound piece of metal up into a standing position. To make a long story short, when Mike finished the not so fun task, almost an entire hour had passed and he realized that he only had about half an hour to get rid of some of the… marks that had been etched into the robots chest.

"Might have to uh… buff out some of those scratches… before the manager sees and decides it's time to fire my ass." Mike stuttered out. Bonnie slowly looked down at the imperfections across his body and sent a glare Mike's way that would forever haunt the darker parts of his mind.

Mike went into the storage room and found some paints that he thought would help. He slowly returned to the stage, carrying three paint cans and one small paintbrush. Bonnie looked at him questionably when he finally got back up and Mike just smiled.

"Found some new paints that I thought I could do some touch up work on your face and your… chest with." Mike chose his words carefully. Bonnie did not need any more reason to try and kill him. Taking less than twenty minutes to finish painting Bonnie's face and going over the few scratches that the rabbit had accumulated.

Swearing, Mike realized that the paint wouldn't be able to dry quick enough for him to get back to the booth. Speaking of the booth, Mike remembered that there was a… hair dryer in one of the many drawers on the wooden desk. Thanking his luck, he returned and the hairdryer seemed to do the trick.

He glanced at his watch. 11:57. This was the part that he had been dreading all night. He had to turn Bonnie back on, thus allowing the rabbit a chance to stuff him into one of the numerous suits backstage. Looking at the door to the room where the guards were taken to be killed, he swallowed in fear.

"Okay Bonnie, I'm going to turn on your free roaming switch now, so uh… if you could not stuff me in a suit, I would be kinda grateful. And maybe if you wanna you can come by the office door and we can talk. Or not! If you don't want to… that is." Mike could say that he officially felt like the world's biggest idiot. But when he looked up to the stage, Bonnie's expression looked… calculating to say the least.

He cautiously approached the metal rabbit, and opened up the back panel of Bonnie's suit. Looking down at his watch, as soon as the time hit midnight, he rotated the switch that restricted Bonnie's movement. And then he bolted the hell out of there, already hearing the lumbering footsteps of the animatronic behind him.

He could see the doors of the office now. His safe haven. Then the unthinkable happened. He tripped on something that felt suspiciously like a leg. Unknown to him however, that was exactly what it was. The leg withdrew itself out of a hole in the wall and two purple eyes now looked through the hole, observing.

Trying desperately to keep his balance, Mike flung his arms out in front him as he fell, saving himself from another (painful) hit to the head. Terror coursing through his veins, he turned around and saw Bonnie not ten feet away. Five feet. Two Feet. And then Bonnie was upon him. Bracing himself for the painful onslaught of… hugs?

Mike looked down and beheld a sight he thought he would never see again as long as he lived. There was a giant purple rabbit. And that same giant purple rabbit was hugging him. Mike was too shocked to say anything and he just kept his mouth hanging open, questioning reality.

Then he realized that he couldn't breathe. At all. "Need… Air… Bonnie!" he managed to gasp out in agony as he was sure that his lungs were about to burst with the amount of pressure Bonnie was putting on him. The animatronics had a lot more strength than they knew what to do with. Bonnie instantly realized what was happening, and gently lower the cowering human to the ground.

Mike looked up at the animatronic and wondered if maybe that Bonnie didn't really want to kill him. And then the logical part of his brain returned, screaming at him, "Get the fuck out of there!" And that was all that Mike Schmidt needed before he turned and bolted into the security room, screaming something unintelligible about demon rabbits.

* * *

A/N: Lol. That ending had me in tears even though I wrote it. Make sure you leave a review if you think the story is amazing! Or if you think it's horrible :) Thanks for reading, and remember to keep a sharp eye out for demon rabbits.


End file.
